The Sandy Floor
The Sandy Floor is a Club Penguin tale made by Avi Edna Topwalker. Chapter One Once in which lived, a family of three. There was a mother, a daughter, and a younger daughter. The eldest daughter stood there, being forced to work unless she wants to be executed. She was making pansy pie, a popular dish for wealthy families. The aroma of forest flowers marched onto the sandy floor and into the air. The scent filled the child's nostrils, but a yelling sound broke the silence. "Matrona, get focused, you IDIOT!" It was her mother, Wilona. "Weah! Woo a poo-poo face!" Another voice had said, her sister Emmy, to be exact. Emmy was pointing to a guillotine outside the yard, with a dark, yet evil expression on her face. Chapter Two Matrona continued making the pie. She wore gloves, because the ingredient was poisonous to the touch, but safe to eat. She dropped in the purple flowers into the pot. Then, she started making a poultice to put in the mix. She poured the thick purple purée into the mix of butterscotch cream. She got her spoon and began stirring the mixture. Then, she poured the filling into the crust and sealed the pie with the uppercrust. She finally put the pie into the oven for thirty minutes. Chapter Three After the pie was a deep golden brown, she took it out of the oven and walked down to her mother's room and gave her a slice of the pie. "Well, it was about time, you little BRAT!" Wilona said, while stabbing her daughter with a fork. Then, she took the bloody fork and took a bite out of the pie. "I'll enjoy your blood before I become GOD, weak fool," she said while munching her bite. She swallowed and choked and thrashed around. Then, Matrona's words came out, "You will regret this." And there was her mother, dead. The pie didn't have pansy in it, the flower she put in was actually Wolfsbane! Chapter Four Matrona felt a deep stabbing pain as she felt the magic crushing the blood of her veins. She felt everyone's hearts pumping rapidly at the same time. The water was rushing to meet her. The door to her mother's room creaked as the miniature earthquake was taking place. The amber leaves rushed to meet her new form. Her soul was imploding and turning back to normal every painful millisecond. The rumble had been piercingly painful to a human ear. Then, she opened her eyes and laughed loud enough for her sister to hear. Chapter Five "Matwona! Woo bwetter give mwe pie or I will kill woo!" Emmy's voice called in from of Matrona, "Awh, work at woo! Woo just want me to kill you!" Matrona replied in a soft tone, "Thanks for killing my father, so I can become GOD." She then laughed while a stabbing sound slashed the air. Sanguine blood was splattered everywhere, leaking from Emmy's wound. Matrona then ran off to find more penguins to take blood from. Chapter Six Penguin corpses scattered across town. Every resident was mauled in a brutal way, but her friends suffered the worst. Laughter again pierced the silence, and there could possibly be one alive person. Until a red, scratched penguin hid underground with bricks to block the way. There wasn't hope, there wasn't relief, only genocide. Chapter Seven The alive penguin, Kayliu, walked to the one behind the murders. She lightly tapped Matrona's shoulder, and she turned around to meet Kayliu. "You, you need to stop," she said. Kayliu grabbed her magic staff as her leather cape waved in the wind. Her soul was regenerating, with immunity. She jumped up, and battle struck. Chapter Eight Matrona had attacked. The magic coals had been collapsing in the air. Kayliu got hit by a few. Then, a sandstorm rushed to her. Luckily, she dodged it and it went whooshing through the battle. A stream of bullets and flower petals marched their way in. Again, she got hit by a few. Until, a soul came through to heal her. Her bravery and defense increased, and she started flying towards the enemy. It was finally her turn. She couldn't wait to see the souls of the mauled penguins again. The wind boosted her, and she slashed at Matrona. Matrona started to bleed, then collapsed. The souls appeared to end the brutality. Matrona let out a loud, painful screech, but did not say a word. Her power started fading, and the souls returned to their owners. Epilouge "Thank you, I'm free to live again. I was so tired of that wolf soul. Please call me Rona from now on," Matrona said, tears spilling from her sockets. "Keep..cousin...safe...keep..soul..away..." She laid on the ground. There wasn't a sound anymore. Surely, she was dead, yet Kayliu did not agree. She started shaking Rona rapidly, trying to help her, but she didn't wake up. Then, she saw the bodies of her family meeting her. They went home, and lived a happy life again. And thus, Rona wasn't seen above ground again. Category:Fanfictions